Night Love
by RbBlack
Summary: Night Love, se complace en invitar a la más distinguida sociedad mágica de Londres, al suceso que cambiará sus vidas… Un lugar que pondrá a reto su esencia, así como sus sentidos. ¿Te atreves a entrar? Este fic, participa en el reto "Cita a Ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen. Son de la extraordinaria J.K. Una de las personas que yo más admiro en la vida. La historia es de mi completa autoría, y si… yo me imaginé todito. (Así de retorcida estará mi mente XD). Este fic, participa en el reto "Cita a Ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"

* * *

"_Sólo se ve bien con el corazón, lo esencial es invisible a los ojos" _—Antonie de Saint-Exupery

**Título**: Night Love

_Night Love, se complace en invitar a la más distinguida sociedad mágica de Londres, al suceso que cambiará sus vidas… Un lugar que pondrá a reto su esencia, así como sus sentidos. ¿Te atreves a entrar? _

El anuncio resultaba ser un poco original y llamativo, y por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de admirarlo. Era la décima vez que lo giraba tan sólo para contemplar su elaboración; la tarjeta negra brillaba bajo la luz del sol y las letras eran un fino y delgado hilo de plata que aparecía y desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

La forma en que había llegado hasta sus manos, era una de las cosas más extrañas que alguien se pudiese imaginar, era como si el destino le estuviese gritando: "¡Ve a este lugar, tienes que hacerlo, olvídate de una vez por todas de tu pasado!".

O tal vez sólo se trataba de una maldita broma, de algún estúpido que estaba buscando ver a Merlín una vez que muriera, porque estaba tentando a su suerte.

Sí, eso debía ser… pero ¿y si no lo era? —esos pensamientos no dejaban de darle vuelta en la cabeza. Se paseaba como un animal enjaulado sólo porque la curiosidad lo carcomía.

Como todos los días, Draco Malfoy se levantaba a las 6 de la mañana para poder prepararse antes de irse a trabajar: se despertaba, se duchaba, se vestía, desayunaba un poco de pan tostado y huevos, se miraba una vez más en el espejo y después se iba a trabajar.

Esta había sido su rutina desde hace más de 5 años, en los que había dejado la zona de comodidades que tenía en la mansión Malfoy para poder experimentar lo cruel y amarga que es la vida. Después de la guerra, aquel blondo muchacho, no pudo dormir tranquilo bajo el techo de aquella inmensa casa. Los gritos de las personas que ahí habían sido torturadas, le llegaban a la mente desde el primer instante en que cerraba los ojos. Su padre estaba muerto por el beso del dementor y su madre, tiempo después, también murió dejándolo completamente solo. Tenía una inmensa fortuna en el banco, y sus amigos que fieles se habían mantenido a su lado a pesar de las circunstancias. Y eso había sido suficiente para él.

Tras ser una persona tachada y marginada por la comunidad mágica, logró conseguir un modesto trabajo dentro del mundo que muchas veces odio. Tenía la tranquilidad y el anonimato que más que nunca había necesitado y por esa razón, se le hacía sumamente extraño que alguien supiese de su paradero.

Sus amigos lo sabían, pero no creía que ellos fuesen capaz de invitarlo a este tipo de tonterías ¿verdad? —Nadie en el mundo muggle sabía que era un brujo y por eso, no entendió cuando aquel pequeño sobre le tocó el hombro en plena estación del tren, a las 8 de la mañana.

Intentó deshacerse del objeto mágico, votándolo inmediatamente dentro de un bote de basura que se encontraba a escasos metros de él, pero eso no había resultado. Los sobres siguieron apareciendo: los encontró en el escritorio donde trabaja, en la mesa que siempre tomaba a la hora de comer, volando a través de las ventanas de su oficina, al salir del baño, en todas partes…, Pero lo más extraño de todo, había sido antes de pasar y recoger a la primera cita que iba a tener en años. Una hermosa mujer rubia que no dejaba de suspirar por él, cada vez que pasaba a su lado en la oficina.

Un montón de búhos habían aparecido frente a su casa impidiéndole salir. Cada uno de ellos, traía en el pico un sobre como los que había desechado con anterioridad y al parecer, no planeaban irse hasta que él, le diera una leída al contenido.

Así es como no había llegado a su cita y se había entretenido toda la noche y parte de la mañana intentando averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero por más vueltas que le daba dentro de su cabeza, sólo podía llegar a una conclusión y para llegar al fondo de todo esto, tendría que tomar una larga ducha, una gran taza de café y prepararse para el largo día que seguramente tendría.

…

_Para aquellos nobles de corazón y que están dispuestos a amar. Para los que creen en el amor verdadero, esta es su oportunidad._

— ¿Estas segura de que no es ningún lugar pervertido, Luna? —la rubia muchacha rio ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Hermione la miró con la duda plasmada sobre sus ojos mientras arrugaba poco a poco la invitación que traía entre sus manos.

— ¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo así? —le preguntó. Hermione negó rápidamente con la cabeza al momento que dirigía la mirada nuevamente a la tarjeta que le había traído su amiga—. Sé que lo has intentado muchas veces, que después de Ron, las cosas no han sido fáciles, pero creo que podrías darte una nueva oportunidad, además hoy es el día perfecto para intentarlo.

La castaña rio y por un momento la nostalgia la invadió. Sabía que Luna tenía razón, pero después de todo, no era fácil dejar entrar nuevamente a alguien a tu corazón.

Por su experiencia, sabía que el amor dolía, que cuando estas en una relación, los nervios y las emociones las tienes a flor de piel. Que a veces la inseguridad entra en tu cabeza y te hace hacer cosas que nunca creíste capaz de hacer, y eso es lo que le había sucedido a ella con Ron. Su primer amor, su primera ilusión.

Aquel pelirrojo muchacho le había roto el corazón de muchas maneras, al desconfiar de su amor, al pelearse con ella por cualquier tontería infundada por sus absurdos celos, al grado de intentar retenerla bajo llave para que no pudiese salir.

Pero Hermione era una mujer muy inteligente y no era de las que aceptaban ese tipo de trato, así que después de tratar muchas veces de luchar por su amor, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer por él, pero sobre todo por ella, era dejarlo libre para que el pudiese encontrar su destino.

Y lo había hecho. Tiempo después de que terminaron, Ronald se casó con una hermosa chica que conoció en el departamento de Aurores. Se veía feliz y era lo único que importaba.

Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no habían sido del todo sencillas para ella. A pesar de ser una mujer sumamente inteligente, después de Ron, no había encontrado a aquel hombre con el cual pudiese sentirse interesada en una simple conversación. No conocía a alguien que llamara después de la primera cita planeando una segunda o bueno, al menos, no alguien que le interesara que lo hiciera.

— ¿Y qué es lo que debo de usar? No he ido de compras últimamente así que…, mi guarda-ropa no está tan actualizado como debería.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso, en ese lugar no importará nada de eso, y si fuera necesario, ellos se encargarán de resolverlo.

Hermione suspiró, todos sus amigos tendrían planes esta noche, alguna cena romántica que preparar, o algún momento a solas que quisieran pasar junto a esa persona especial. No quería quedarse otro año sentada frente al televisor mientras acariciaba a su afelpado gato, no…

—Está bien, lo haré… —dijo con un poco de entusiasmo.

Luna sonrió con suficiencia sabiendo con anterioridad que esta noche, Hermione nunca la iba a olvidar.

…

Las calles estaban atestadas de gente que iba y venía tomados de la mano, abrazándose y besándose sin pudor en plena acera, y eso era algo que desgraciadamente lo llegaba a incomodar, y no era porque fuese una persona amargada, no… sólo que dentro de su mente no le era posible concebir que solamente en este día en especial, la gente comprara ramos de rosas, chocolatinas y demás cosas para regalárselas a las personas que más querían.

Era como si el 14 de febrero, todos actuaran bajo el hechizo "_imperio_" y regalaran esas cosas sólo porque si…

—Bienvenido señor Malfoy, lo estábamos esperando…, —la voz de un hombre lo asustó haciendo que inmediatamente él muchacho pusiera su varita en alto—. Y lamento haber cortado el rumbo de sus pensamientos, señor. —Draco bajó poco a poco la varita mientras escudriñaba a aquel hombre con la mirada, aunque solamente podía ver sus ojos.

— ¿Qué es todo este lugar? —preguntó una vez que aquella persona lo invitara a pasar dentro del lugar.

—Si quiere averiguarlo, entre por favor…

Había dos cosas que Draco Malfoy nunca podía despreciar en esta vida: la primera, se trataba del exquisito placer que conlleva beber un gran vaso de Brandy y la segunda, era la posibilidad de encontrarle una solución a alguna interrogante que se hubiese desarrollado dentro de su mente.

Miró a aquel hombre por unos largos segundos, intentando escudriñar en su mente si alguien le estaba tendiendo alguna trampa. Pero no encontró nada. Tan sólo recuerdos de una infancia feliz y de un presente muy prometedor.

Así que sin pensarlo más, entró en el establecimiento abriendo a su mente para lo que le esperaba.

…

— ¿Está seguro de que es por aquí? No logro ver absolutamente nada —Hermione era guiada por un hombre mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

—Claro que lo es, su cita está esperándola en la mesa, señorita.

Los murmullos que rodeaban a la castaña llegaron a asustarla. Pero la oscuridad la envolvía y el aroma que había en el ambiente lograron hacer que su cuerpo poco a poco comenzara a relajarse. Por su curiosidad, había llegado 10 minutos antes de lo que marcaba su tarjeta; había observado sus alrededores y las personas que llegaban al lugar, pero no había visto nada sospechoso.

Al entrar, intentó interrogar a las personas que trabajaban ahí, indagando acerca de la forma en que entraban y que era exactamente lo que se hacía al llegar a ese lugar, pero al parecer las personas que trabajaban ahí, no podían darle muchos detalles al respecto, tan sólo había podido averiguar que dentro del establecimiento, a todas las brujas las separaban para posteriormente unirlas con los magos que son más afines, en gustos, en personalidades o en temperamentos.

Era una especie de cita a ciegas pero en el mundo mágico. Todos los magos y brujas que residían en Londres y que estaban solteros, habían sido invitados a ese nuevo establecimiento. Al saber eso, quiso huir de ahí, ya que no sabía con exactitud el tipo de persona que se toparía. Pero cuando se dispuso a hacerlo ya era muy tarde, aquel hombre que la había escoltado desde la entrada, la guio por unos pasillos hasta una mesa muy alejada del murmullo de toda la gente.

—El uso de su magia estará restringida, los encantamientos iluminadores no le servirán… tampoco puede preguntar por el nombre de su acompañante hasta el final de la cita, si alguno de los dos intenta hacerlo, un hechizo ensordecedor los rodeará impidiendo escuchar alguna palabra. —el hombre hablaba tan rápido que Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para lograr entenderle—. Si su cita no es de su agrado, tan solo tendrá que levantarse de su asiento, y uno de nosotros llegaremos a auxiliarla. Antes de que yo me vaya de su lado, un antifaz mágico aparecerá sobre su rostro, ambas personas lo traerán y es para que con la tenue luz de las velas, usted no pueda reconocer a su cita hasta que termine la velada. Le quiero recordar que _Night Love_ no se hace responsable de lo que suceda saliendo de este lugar. ¿Me ha comprendido?

La castaña asintió un poco aturdida ante toda la información que acababan de proporcionarle y sintió como le movían la silla para que pudiera sentarse.

—Para hacer su orden, tan sólo hablen en voz alta y su plato aparecerá frente a ustedes. Que pasen una excelente noche. —Cuando el hombre dio la media vuelta, las velas que Hermione no sabía que existían, se prendieron permitiéndole ver a la castaña un poco de la decoración de la mesa.

Un hermoso mantel color vino lo adornaba, un candelabro que sostenía dos velas, se encontraba en el centro rodeado de unas finas flores que ella no supo reconocer.

—Gardenias, las flores son gardenias —la mujer dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de su acompañante. Hasta ese momento, no había estado consciente de que alguien la estaba mirando—. Lo sé porque mi madre las cultivaba en su jardín.

Hermione se quedó pasmada por unos breves momentos, admirando la figura tan imponente del hombre que tenía frente a ella quien portaba un distinguido antifaz negro que le hacía juego con el saco color azul marino que llevaba puesto, sus hombros anchos, sus brazos largos... sus labios, lucían rosas y su cabello estaba era de un color claro…, pero lo que más le admiró, fueron sus ojos… color gris mercurio que la miraban con tanta determinación.

El hombre rio, mientras se llevaba su copa de licor a los labios. Le resultaba realmente intrigante la forma en que aquella mujer había parecido y mucho más el aspecto que tenía. Su vestido, finamente decorado por pedrería, su cabello totalmente recogido, sus labios entreabiertos, y su antifaz rojo, sólo le daba un toque más misterioso.

La joven también rio, ya que realmente se encontraba nerviosa. Esa mirada lograba inquietarla de una forma que no podía precisar. No sabía cómo actuar, ni que decir.

— ¿Por qué no pruebas el vino? Es la mejor cosecha que hay en Londres, yo mismo lo escogí —dijo el muchacho con suficiencia. La mujer bebió de la copa, aun con la mirada de él sobre su rostro.

Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos, como si con ellos, pudiesen decirse todo lo que habían vivido en su pasado, como si sus almas hablaran e intentaran decirse a gritos sordos lo que en realidad había en sus corazones.

—Exquisito —dijo Hermione bajando su copa.

—Sí, muchas personas me lo han dicho —ese comentario la hizo reír y sin poder evitarlo, él la secundó con una sonrisa.

A partir de ese momento, ambos iniciaron una charla trivial sobre sus actividades, sin ser pretensiosos, hablaron como viejos amigos sobre sus alegrías y penas. Ambos sentían tranquilos en hablar sobre sus trabajos y se sorprendieron al saber que tenían las mismas manías: como la de dejar un separador en cada libro que les gustaba, la de beber agua tibia por las mañanas, así como también la de ser perfeccionistas.

Por unas horas, se olvidaron de que afuera de ese lugar, tenían una vida que seguir viviendo, un pasado que recordar y un presente por el cual luchar día con día. Se sorprendieron al compartir el mismo postre, al destapar la tercera botella de vino y aún más cuando la persona que los había ido a acompañar hasta su mesa, les dijo que el lugar ya estaba por cerrar.

—De verdad que me la pasé increíble esta noche… —dijo la muchacha mientras se encaminaban hacía la salida, aun con los antifaces puestos.

—Yo también, fue muy grata tu compañía. —El muchacho, le tomó su mano para posteriormente besar lentamente su dorso—. ¿Algún día sabré tu nombre?

— ¿Crees en el destino? —preguntó la muchacha una vez que ambos estuvieron fuera de aquel lugar.

—No creo en las coincidencias… —respondió el muchacho.

—Pues tendrás que creer y esto, será una prueba de que lo que pasó el día de hoy fue algo verdadero. —La joven, le extendió un pequeño pañuelo—. Úsalo la próxima vez que nos encontremos.

Draco lo tomó y la joven le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

El rubio, se llevó el lienzo a la altura de los labios aspirando su sutil aroma. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que volvería al mundo que él conocía, para buscar a aquella intrigante mujer, que desde el primer momento en que la vio, su corazón se aceleró…

FIN

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? :3 ¿les ha gustado? :B Muchas gracias a las personas que se animaron a llegar hasta el final

¿Se merece algún hermoso review?

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Rebeca :D


End file.
